iAfter Prom
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: It's Prom night. Sam and Freddie are on their way home. Freddie can't keep his hands off of her, especially in that dress she was wearing. MATURE!


This oneshot was a request! I hope you enjoy.

This oneshot is a little more graphic and mature.

~*~Freddie POV~*~

"That was fun," Sam told me as we rode the elevator to my apartment.

"Yeah, I thought that Prom would have been boring, but that was really fun," I said.

"All you did was squeeze my ass." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I let my hand trail down and gave her ass yet another squeeze, she moaned.

"You looked really hot tonight," I said. She did. Her dress was bright red, the most sexiest color that she could wear. It was a mermaid cut dress, meaning it was tighter at the top and looser at the bottom. The top revealed the perfect amount of cleavage to make me go crazy.

"You look hot yourself." She ran her hands down my chest an then over my arms. She licked her lips at the feeling of my muscles under my dress shirt. She kissed me and I squeezed her ass again and she moaned. The elevator stopped at my floor. We got off and walked down the hallway. I got my key out and opened the door. I walked inside and realized that my mother had left.

"Where did you mom go?" Sam asked, walking around me and into the kitchen. I licked my lips at the sight of her. She swayed her hips as she walked. She then turned around right as she entered the kitchen. "What?"

"Damn..." I muttered. She smiled and continued to walk into the kitchen she then told me to go to her. I walked to her and in her hand she help a handwritten note and a box of condoms. I took the note from her as she smirked.

_Freddie-_

_I was called into work. I wont be back till late tomorrow night. Please be safe. Use the condoms I have with this letter, they are a special kind to kill the sperm so that way there are no babies being created. Love you , be safe. _

_-Mom_

Sam was reading over my shoulder and when I turned she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Go ahead," I told her and she broke out laughing. She then opened the fridge and grabbed a soda I had hidden in there. She took a sip and then handed it to me. When I tried to take a sip, there was nothing in the can. I looked at her. Sam was leaning against the counter, looking at me. I knew what she was thinking, but I had an idea. I went over to her and kissed her roughly. I felt her hand travel down to my package, which was getting excited. I moaned. She smiled against my lips. I stopped kissing her and she looked at me. "Bedroom," I muttered, grabbing her ass.

We walked to my bedroom and I pushed her up against the door in a hungry kiss. She kissed me back, just as eagerly. I picked her up as best as I could, because of this stupid dress. Wait, why would I call it stupid? It was perfect. I ignored my trade of thought and put her down. I then went over top of her and kissed her hungrily. She put her hand on the back of my head, intensifying the kiss. I then had an idea go through my head. I got up off the bed and looked at her. She looked at me with a sexy, questionable look.

"What are you doing?" she asked, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"I wanna try something out," I replied. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed three ties. I then walked back over to the bed. She looked at me.

I went over top of her and kissed her and took her left hand up and tied the one end of the tie to her wrist and the other to the headboard. I then did the same thing to the other hand. She looked at her wrists and tried to move them. She found out that she couldn't get them undone.

"What's the other one for?" she asked, nervously.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you." I kissed her forehead, just as I reminder at how much I loved her. I then lifted her head a little, and tied the tie around her eyes, acting like a blindfold.

"I can't move or see you," she whined. I kissed her hungrily.

"It's okay," I said before I let my hand trail along her sides.

~*~Sam POV~*~

I was nervous about what he was going to do. I could tell that he was fired up, but I had no idea why. I felt his hands, tracing my body, and then I felt cool air hit my back. He was taking the dress off of me. The dress slid off my body and I heard the soft thump as it hit the floor. He then kissed me again, this time he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I did the same and I wished that I could put my hands in his hair and pull it. But the stupid ties was restricting me from doing so. He then left my mouth and left of trial of kissed to my chest. He reached behind me to get rid of the strapless bra that I was wearing. I heard it hit the floor someplace near the bed. I felt his breath on my neck, and then I felt him begin to kiss my breasts. I moaned at that feeling. He left my breasts and I felt him place kisses down my stomach. I began to breathe faster, wondering what he was going to do.

I then threw my head back as I felt him begin to suck on my clit.

"Wow, baby, your so wet," he said before he stuck his tongue in my clit. He then rubbed it.

"Shit!" I yelled as I felt him slide a finger into me. He began to pump furiously. My back was arching, I was so close. Freddie then stopped all together and I groaned. He brought me to the edge and let me hanging.

"Damn, you are so fucking hot. Damn," I heard his mutter to himself. I moaned at him. I then felt him throw my legs over his shoulders and suck on me again. My back arched again.

"God Freddie... I'm so close," I moaned out. Freddie then picked up the pace and went faster. I felt my world begin to crumble as my orgasm took over my body. "OH FUCK FREDDIE!" I yelled out.

He stopped fingering me and I felt him get off the bed. Then I felt the tie around my arms being tugged on and then the one on my head. I then closed my eyes. When I opened them, Freddie was looking at me straight in the eye.

"Now Samantha, that was pretty hot," he said before kissing me. I moaned as I felt him slid his tongue into my mouth. Out tongues began to fight for dominance. He then left my lips and sat back on his knees. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You know what to do," he said. He pointed to his very hard erection. I realized what he wanted. I got up off my back and lied down right in front of him. He tried to lean back, but I stopped him. I then took the tip into my mouth and sucked, hard.

"Jesus Sam," he muttered. I looked up a him. He had his hands over his face. He was beginning to pant. I sucked harder and then took him entirely in my mouth. He shouted out and arched his back, his hand going into my now messy hair. He pushed my head down farther. He then nudged at my shoulder. "Stop, I don't want to go yet." I stopped and sat back on me knees. He told me to lie down, and I did, looking at the ceiling. H got on top of me and straddled me. He placed his dick right over top of my throbbing center. He rubbed it against me roughly before plunging inside of me.

I moaned out and he kept going at a furious pace. He placed his hands on the headboard to help himself. I felt small at that action, but i loved it. He kept going and then, suddenly, he flipped is over and he placed his hands on my hips to help me. I bounced up and down and then clenched my muscles around him.

"Damn that hot," he moaned out as his eyes rolled into the back o his head.

He kept grinding against me and I kept bouncing. I then began to feel the familiar sensation starting.

"Freddie... I'm gonna..." I went hard after that. I blacked even. I lied down on top of him and he kept thrusting into me. He sped up and I knew that he was getting close.

"SAM!" He stopped thrusting and lifted me off of him and he lied me down beside him. He pulled the blanket over top of us and kissed my forehead.

"WOW." I looked at him and he smiled.

"I wish proms happened more than once," he said before kissing me and closing his eyes and falling asleep. I looked at him and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

How was that? Please Review!


End file.
